


I Like Your Top

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk!Reader, F/F, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You get a little drunk and when a girl tries to hit on you and things get interesting.





	I Like Your Top

It was a night out for you and the rest of the Avengers.  You all had gotten dressed up and headed out into the city to grab drinks at a local bar.  Tony had decided you all had earned this after a successful mission with no casualties and for putting a stop to an arms deal.

The drinks flowed all night, your laughter filling the bar as people looked on in awe as the Avengers sat across from them.  

Bucky was telling you all a story about pre-serum Steve and Steve’s cheeks grew a bright red.  You noticed the others were low on your drinks and said that you were gonna go order another round.

You swayed a bit as you walked toward the bar where there was a girl eyeing you.  Natasha was watching you from her seat at the table to make sure nothing bad was gonna happen to you.  She knew you were getting more intoxicated and wanted to make sure that you’d be okay.

When you reached the bar you leaned against it and flagged the bartender down, “Hey Stan, can we get another round?”

Stan chuckled, “Anything for earth’s mightiest heroes!”

“You’re the best!”  You beamed at him and went to head back to the table when you felt a hand clamp down on your arm.  You whirled around and discovered a woman standing there smiling at you.  Your shoulders sagged with relief, thankful that it wasn’t someone trying to kill you.  “Hello,” you said politely.

“I really like your top,” you didn’t catch her suggestive tone, but Natasha did as she slowly made her way over to where you were standing.

You smiled at the woman, “Thanks, her name’s Natasha.”  Natasha and the woman both paused in shock, but then Natasha started laughing so hard she doubled over.  You heard your girlfriend’s laughter and turned around, “Nat!”  You walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek, “This nice lady here says she likes you.”

The woman was backing away apologizing profusely, Natasha shook her head, her laughter dying down.  “All right, I think we need to get you home before you announce the rest of our sex life to the bar.”

Natasha waved to your friends and poured you into a cab knowing that tomorrow you would be cringing over this story.

Bright sunlight was the first thing you woke up to.  Then the pounding headache and dry mouth.  You sat up and winced, why did everything seem so loud?  Oh right, you had decided to drink your weight in alcohol the night before.

The door to your room opened and Natasha slipped inside, she grinned when she saw you sitting up looking very confused as to how you had gotten back to your room.  “Morning sunshine.”  

You winced and she chuckled, “Do you have to say that like you’re speaking through a megaphone?”

“No,” she kissed you and pulled back.  “What do you remember about last night, darling?”

You squinted as you tried to recall the events from last night, “The bar, Stan pouring the first few rounds, and then it’s kinda a blur from there.”

“You don’t remember that woman hitting on you?”  Natasha bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter.

You shook your head, “There was a woman?”

“Yeah, she said she liked your top and you told her ‘thanks her name’s Natasha’.”

You groaned and buried your face in your hands, “Please, please tell me that I didn’t actually do that?”

“You did, it was hilarious, I got you out of there before you could spill any more of our secrets to the others.  Although you did tell the cab driver that you liked it when I–”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” you interrupted.  “I don’t want to know.”

Natasha shrugged, “Whatever you say, darling.  I made breakfast.  I’d eat up because you’ll need to keep your strength up to endure the endless teasing the others are gonna send your way today for that comment.”

It was gonna be a long day.


End file.
